


Movie-Going

by Harukami



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of Chad/Karin, Bleach. Requested by sakurazuka_jae on LJ.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Apr. 24th, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie-Going

"Oh, come _on_ ," Karin protested. "The movie's only rated R-15."

"And you're not fifteen," the ticket-booth woman murmured. "If you'd like to see another film--"

"We want to see this one!" Karin looked up at Chad; it wasn't fair that she couldn't get into a movie with a little violence and sex just because she was still in junior high. _Especially_ not fair when she knew her boyfriend had been looking forward to it, and _he_ could get in if he weren't saddled with her--

Chad shrugged. "Another film's good too," he said, and put an arm around her.


End file.
